Only humans and chimpanzees are known to be infected by hepatitis C virus (HCV). There is currently no small animal model of HCV infection or disease, although one is desparately needed. Chimpanzees have been infected by direct intrahepatic inoculation of an infectious molecular clone of HCV. We have inoculated 3 rhesus monkeys intrahepatically with the same clone, in an attempt to create a rhesus model of HCV infection. To date, there is no elevation of hepatic enzymes or clear evidence of circulating viral RNA in any of the inoculated monkeys. FUNDING Ely Lilly (Baskin, PI) $50,000 PUBLICATIONS None